Hyperdimension Kyoryuger: Roar of the King!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Sho Ryugasaki dreams of becoming King of the Wild. The Island he stays on is invaded by strange monsters, he is aided by a man named Wise God Torin who offers him to make his dream come true by becoming a Kyoryuger! He sent into the HDN world, where he must fight alongside Neptune to stop the monsters and Deobth Army! Watch him roar as the future wild king!


**I don't own Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger or Hyperdimension Neptunia…**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts/Flashbacks"_

[Telepathic Speaking]

**ROAR 1: Here Comes The Wild Red Fanged King!**

It was nice day out in the open forest of the great outdoors, where many plants and animals alike can roam or roar around freely as said animals can practically do all of those things, while plants are simply beautiful yet deadly-if they're not poisonous-meaning the trees and flowers can make up all of the beautiful wilderness. The calm winds were blowing through the trees as leafs created a beautiful melody, their sound together was the voice of nature itself, and the grass even brought its own special type of music as flower pedals danced around. The mere sight of this beauty just made it all alluring-that anyone can appreciate nature for what it truly is.

Up on the high mountains stood a lone figure and watched the forest as he let out a huge grin upon his lips. While letting out an amused chuckle, he began to step back three feet away from the edge of the mountain and then finally ran and jumped off the edge as he let out a scream of laughter. This laughter was of pure joy and fun as he was having the time of his life. Despite the fact he is literally jumping three hundred off the air, he kept laughing as if he weren't in a life and death situation at all. One might think that he is a suicidal lunatic or perhaps some kind of maniac-that just lives to do stupid extreme things such as this.

As the figure continued to fall he narrowed his eyes while still having that big grin of his face, scanning for anything that may help his landing like a huge puddle of water, a vine, or maybe even a tree branch; if he can't find any of those things then landing on his feet will do just fine.

Positioning himself to make it seem like he sat criss cross on the air, placing a hand underneath his chin he suddenly began to think of what he was going to do. "Oh where oh where could you be?" he questioned looking down on the ground trying something he's looking for or possibly something he could onto or land. One might think that he was worried about his situation but rest assure he is now worried, not even a little.

"Ah ha! There you are!" the mysterious boy called out getting out his 'thinking position' as he dashed through the air heading towards a tree that seemed to be pretty far away from where he was falling. Apparently there was something there that he spotted, which could be just dump luck, because to the normal eye they wouldn't be able to see what he was seeing.

"Yahoo!"

The male figure rocketed towards the far away tree, narrowing his eyes to see if can still spot whatever it is that he had seen. It seemed nearly impossible for anyone to do this, but this guy was able to as he was nearing the tree and extended his hand out. Once he was close, he immediately grabbed a vine and begun to swing through the forest like a monkey out roaming the forest like he is right now.

"Ahahaha!" he laughed and continued to swing vine to vine as he finally leaped in the air, flipping up even further and then landed on his feet.

Once the sun had beamed down on him, the male figure turned out to be a seventeen year old with dark red unkempt, tall spiky hair with black colored bangs with three highlights of red, his eyes were as red as rubies as they radiated full of confidence and a huge burning fire that will never be lit out. His clothes consisted of a long sleeved red shirt with the designs of a white dinosaur tooth, black sleeveless jacket with red colored fur around the hood and armholes; on the back there was a red design of a T-Rex's head, on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves, wore black cargos and boots with highlights of red. This is Sho Ryugasaki.

Sho let out a playful laugh as turned around and looked back up at the mountain where jumped off from. "Man that sure was a whole lot of fun…" He chuckled and then began to walk away from the tree he landed next to. As Sho continued to walk to wherever he was headed to, his stomach began to growl in hunger. "Haha. Guess it's time to eat!" He grinned before running deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Village…<strong>

Not too far from where Sho is at there was a local village, where the villagers were just going on with their daily lives: taking care of the farm animals, stacking hey, collecting firewood while some of the younger children would simply play with one another or perhaps one of the farm animals-if the adults wouldn't catch them that is. It was just a regular day as always until suddenly…something had caught their attention as they looked up at the sky.

Rippling through the azure clear skies, a green swirl appeared as the clear skied suddenly began to get cloudy as an ominous roar of thunder could heard. Much to the surprise of the villagers, the swirl began to spin around faster and faster picking up more speed as the roars of the thunder started to sound even closer. Farm animals were starting to make their respective sounds as the children had clinged onto through parents as said parents simply looked up at the sky with looks of horror on their faces. Even some of the elders of the village predicted that this might be the work of the Gods, perhaps punishing them for some unknown bad deed.

As they continued to look up to see the thunder getting closer and closer, one of elders warned everyone to quickly get away from the village as they all sensed that something was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sho<strong>

Sho happily sat on a random tree branch eating a large chuck of meat from a bore he had just killed earlier. It wasn't so tough to begin with making this hunt for something to eat really easy. Of course, he would have just let it go and looked for a stronger one but his hunger got the better of him. Biting down on the chuck of meat, Sho immediately began to sense that something was wrong as he literally felt an ominous presence-the energy he was feeling was close _really _close. Climbing up the branches Sho noticed the clouds were dark almost looking as though it wanted to rain, he can tell that this weather wasn't good compared to earlier because he knew that there wouldn't be rain at least for another week or so. Sure he may not watch the weather News but he can tell when rain, snow, hot or cold days are going to come and this isn't one of those days.

Something was wrong…

He also noticed the green swirl in the air and knew that it was above where the village is at! "The Village!" Sho began to hop branch to branch with amazing speed as he headed to where the villagers are at.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the village, the villagers were seeing green thunder coming out of the swirl as it struck down the ground where smoke occurred. The villagers were afraid to approach whatever had come out of the lighting and what was behind the smoke. Sure enough, they're assessment was correct as they heard an odd sound from behind the smoke. Then suddenly a blast of an energy laser occurred out of the smoke destroying one of the villager's homes, as said locals panicked and began to run away from whatever was behind the smoke.<p>

When they began to get away from their home, a man looked back to see what was behind the smoke and saw a bunch of white monsters that wore a bronze mask with long wild green hair reaching their shoulder blades. Their bodies were completely white with brown marks of DNA designs and their masks shared the same designs as well. On their arms they were equipped with these blade/gun-like weapons that seemed to be meant for both long range and melee attacks.

Sure enough the creatures actually fire their weapons at the villagers as they all spread out in hopes of losing these mysterious beings. The elders were quickly hidden in a secret hiding place within some of the trees while some of the adults and children were running away from said creatures.

They screamed trying to get away from them as one of the kids had fallen on the ground. "Oh no!" one of the adults cried out as they attempted to go back to the fallen child, however one of the monsters were closing in making them step back seeing their weapons pointed at them. It seemed hopeless until…

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar voice called out as the creatures looked up to see a large log being thrown at the monster closest to the child, who immediately regrouped with his people as they looked up to see a red eyed teen grinning at them. "Yo!"

"King!" the villagers cheered, happy to see their visitor come to their rescue.

Sho jumped down from the branch he was on and landed in front of the villagers. "Hurry and get out of here! I'll take care of these guys!" The villagers did as they were told and Sho kept his wide grin looking at the strange creatures. "Man, you guys sure look odd. But whatever…it's always good to see new things!" He shrugged before pointing a thumb at himself. "Nice to meet you! My name's Sho Ryugasaki, and I'm gonna be King of The Wild!"

The creatures tilted their heads in confusion as they waved it off and began to charger after Sho, who crossed his arms and waited for them to get closer. Once they did they began to swing their bladed weapons only to have the proclaimed wild king easily dodging their attacks. Sho jumped on one of their shoulders and jumped behind the monster he was on top of-kicking its back making it stumble forwards.

"You gotta do better than that!" Sho grinned and gestured them to come and get him. The creatures growled as they all began to charge at red eyed teen, who simply waited for them before avoiding one of their attacks.

Sho began to fight back as he kicked one of the monster's chest making it fly back towards the other ones that attempted to get near him, while he punched two of them that were also sent flying back towards the other ones. Five more of those creatures attempted to sneak up behind Sho and try to ambush him, however the self proclaimed 'King of the Wild' sensed this coming and jumped several feet in the air before landing across from them.

Sho merely grinned at them as he stretched his arms and legs while flexing his muscles, he may not know what these things are but they are a lot of fun to mess with. Of course, because they are bad guys; he will need to get rid of them as soon as possible. Once he was done with his stretching, Sho looked back at the creatures and got into his fighting position.

He waited for the creatures to make their move, but got a surprise when they started fire their weapons at him. Widening his eyes in shock, Sho luckily didn't get by the blasts but the explosion that occurred behind him made its impact, pushing him halfway to where the creatures stood. He landed hard face flat on the ground.

"Ow…" he mumbled underneath the dirt. Lifting his head up to look at the creatures with a frown he shouted. "That wasn't fair! Unexpected but not fair!" Pushing himself off the ground, Sho dusted his clothes letting out some of the dirt before letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess that's how it is in battle. So I shouldn't complain."

Sho began to get in his stance again, prepared for the next blasts that were going to come at him. Now that he knows what their weapons are meant for, Sho has an idea of what he's going to do next. If that doesn't work…well, he'll just improvise who cares if a plan works or not, right?

"Alright, round two." grinned Sho. Before any sudden movement could be made, the creatures were sudden attacked out of nowhere as the sound of gun being fired could be heard. "Huh?" Shoe questioned trying to look around for anyone fired their weapon at these creatures. Focusing on his hearing the sound of wings were heard flapping in the air and a pair of feet were heard, landing on the ground. She turned around to face another creature.

Standing across from him is a humanoid Archaeopteryx that has blue feathers and wings sticking out from behind his back with thin highlights of white and red on them. His head is that of an actual said old bird as his beak is red, yellow eyes, and has two long white manes on the sides of his face which act as his mustache; he also has white eyebrows as well. He wore a white robe with red highlights and gold highlights on his arms, and finally he wore black pants along with match shoes.

Sho noticed he carried a stone looking gun in his hand. At first he wondered if it was some kind of fossil but his questioned was answered when he fired at the creatures behind him, completely and intentionally not hitting him at all. After firing his gun, the Archaeopteryx humanoid threw his gun at Sho who caught it without any difficulty.

"Use that to defeat them." he said. Sho smiled and nodded before going after the monsters again as he began to fire his gun at them; they fell down one by one as he continued to fire more rounds at them. Whatever this gun is, Sho was enjoying the damage it was causing to these things. It was so much fun!

Accurately firing his gun, Sho was able to take these guys down such ease now as he had a long ranged weapon to attack them with. VClose combat also helped out a lot too as he was able to push them back. Sho spun around while shooting his new weapon, destroying all of them at once as they exploded.

However….their numbers had been increasing with each one he took down more of them were taking their place. Sho didn't seem bothered by their increasing numbers knowing that he'll win the end, but before anything could be said the ground suddenly shook and the red eyed teen looked up at the volcano.

"Well done." the Archaeopteryx humanoid said with a snap of his fingers.

Watching the mountain shake, Sho wondered if lava was going to erupt from it. If it did then he might have to swim away from this island, and hope that he can make it to shore after days of swimming!

**ROAR!**

Sho gaped at the sound of that roar as the volcano began to literally break apart, rocks were flying up in the air before raining down the creatures-that got smashed beneath the huge rubbles. Then Sho heard the roar and finally got a look what made it.

Gapping at the sight with his jaw dropped, Shoe had spotted the most beautiful thing that he has only dreamt of in his whole entire life. It was large and fierce as let it out another mighty roar!

**ROAR!**

Sho's eyes sparked as he looking at an actual real-live dinosaur! Seriously, it was large dinosaur. Right now, he is looking at a large red Tyrannosaurus-Rex that seemed to be a robot than a real life dinosaur itself, but Sho didn't care as he could only stare at the large mechanical creature. Its body was completely red with silver trims, a yellow line that reached from its lower jaw to the tail; and yellow spikes on its head, and had fierce piercing green eyes which made it clear that it meant business and that he can truly roar as loud and large as he is.

The large T-Rex let out a roar which turned out to be shockwave that was able to destroy the creatures closest to it. It used its head and tail to send them all flying before destroying them with its might shockwave roar.

"WHOA!" Sho yelled in amazement with his arms raised up and laughing altogether. "I can't believe!" Sho reached underneath his shirt and then pulled out a necklace with a topaz colored stone on it. "Father! I really saw one, a real live dinosaur!"

The T-Rex lowered its head to meet with Sho and let steam out of its nose, enough to send him flying only by three feet before falling on the ground. Sho immediately got back on his feet and pointed the gun at the dinosaur.

"Hey! What's the big deal!? Aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" Sho yelled at it before laughter from the Archaeopteryx humanoid and then turned his head to look at him.

"He has taken a liking to you." Sho blinked at him as he gestured a hand to the large red T-Rex. "His name is Gabutyra.

"Gabutyra?" questioned Sho looking at Gabutyra who roared as if to say he is also returning the greeting.

"And I am Wise God Torin." the Archaeopteryx introduced. "We seek the Kyoryugers, those who shall against the forces of evil! And protect humanity!"

"Kyoryuger? What's that?" blinked Sho.

"It is the name of Warriors of the Mighty Lizard!" Torin said.

Sho widely grinned at this placing his gun over his shoulder. "Well then, it sounds perfect for me!"

"You really think so?" Torin laughed with amusement. "Then you truly are brave!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Torin watched from the mountains as he looked at the forest, which is basically a wreck now. All of the trees were fallen down, large holes were created on the grounds, smooth yet rocky grounds with rocks piled up. No doubt it was due to Sho and Gabutyra's fight, which has been going on for the past month now.

After explaining what Kyoryugers are and what Gabutyra is, Sho immediately agreed to become a Kyoryuger. Of course, he did explain what the great evil is: the Deboss Army and what their foot soldiers are, the Zorima; Sho still went up for the chance to become a Kyoryuger.

"Come on! You have to do better than that!" challenged Sho, running around the area and then leaped up in the air firing at Gabutyra who was taken aback by this a little, however he released his shockwave roar sending Sho to a tree. The branch of said tree broke and feel back, but Sho still stood strong and is eager for more.

Gabutyra let out another roar and charged after Sho again who continued to run away from the large Zyudenryu.

Torin was surprised that a mere human such as Sho can cause this much damage. Of course, he did proclaim to him earlier that will become King of the Wild someday, and that he'll never give up until he does. That dream certainly is a large one, but Torin knows he can make it. With a brave front that Sho puts up there is no doubt he can obtain that dream of his.

"_One month, huh?"_ thought Torin stroking the white manes of his hair. "That reminds me." He pulled out an hour glass with black sands flowing down the bottom, there wasn't much sand left. Estimated by Torin himself; he can say that both he and Sho only have about another day or so… _"We are almost out of time."_

[Yes, we are…] said a feminine voice.

[Histoire.] responded Torin knowing that this is a telepathic communication. [Please, do not worry my old friend. I have almost gathered all of the Kyoryugers together. Soon enough, we will be ready.]

[I understand that Torin, but enemy's power is growing immensely. I fear that it will be too late before I am ever to be free, and that the Goddesses will not work together. However, I do fear for one of them right now.]

[You know this as well as I do, my friend. As long as there is light, bravery will always triumph!] Torin encourage knowing that his efforts will be for nothing and that Sho will be a Kyoryuger!

[You always know how to bring my spirits up, don't you? Very well then, as always I will trust in your words and in you.] Historie replied sounding relived.

[Know that you will. I will contact you shortly after Sho has acquired his power as a Kyoryuger.]

[Yes, we will talk shortly after that.]

Cutting of their telepathic connection, Torin looked down to where Sho and Gabutrya were at. He could see Sho jumping in air meeting Gabutyra's head before kicking him across the cheek, making the Zyudenryu fall down to the side.

"How'd you like that!" Sho widely grinned before he was knocked back by Gabutyra's tail who then stood up and roared at him. "Is that suppose to be joke or a compliment?" Sho jumped back as the large mechanical T-Rex charged him while trying to bite him.

Sho continued to jump back without looking where he leaping to. He briefly looked back and could see the mountain that Torin was on and then idea struck him. With his usual wide grin, Sho began to shoot at the rock mountain as many rocks began to fall down on them.

Torin flew from the top of the mountain and landed on the ground, continued to watch how this fight was going to play out. The boulders were falling down, it seemed hopeless for Sho but surely enough he was jumping on them going to the top. Safely landing on one of the falling rocks, riding towards Gabutyra who was getting hit by them; Sho fired his Gaburivolver at him doing more damage. Once the final rock began to hit the Zudenryu, Sho jumped inside Gabutyra's mouth…willing.

"Did he…give up?" Torin gasped before shaking his head feeling that it was something else entirely. "Or no, perhaps…" His question was answered when Gabutyra's mouth suddenly glowed and then steamed let out as he fell down. The red Zyudenryu's mouth opened and Sho jumped up raising the raised his gun in the air.

"Yeah, I did it! How was that, huh! I won!" Sho laughed dancing around, clapping his hands together.

Gabutrya soon stood up and roared in happiness and in excitement.

"Never before have I seen a human bring down Gabutyra." Torin commented.

"Pretty brave, aren't I?" chuckled Sho.

"Exceedingly brave, yes. Beyond my expectations actually." said Torin and noticed something was off. Taking a glance at the Gaburivolver he spoke. "Hmm? This is odd. By now your revolver should be glowing brightly, since you have defeated Gabutyra. He should have accepted you by now."

"Eh?" he shouted before looking at the Gaburivlover. "So I'm still not a Kyoryuger yet!?" Sho looked up at Gabutyra and then shrugged. "Oh well…at least Gabutyra and I are really close friends than we were before when we first met."

"Not even worried about it, huh?" mused Torin.

"Nah, it's no biggie. I'll come up with something." Sho smiled.

"Anyway Sho, we must make haste right now." Torin said making the red eyed teen look at him.

"Huh? How come? Oh! Is it the Deboss Army again!?" Sho asked looking ready to take on the bad guys.

"No, it is just that…We do not have much time left." Torin then showed him the hourglass. "Do you see this?"

"Yeah it's an hourglass. What's so special about it?" Sho asked.

"This hourglass isn't an ordinary hourglass. It is actually a cross dimensional device that allows me to travel between this world, and the world where I reside from."

"You're from actually from another world?"

"Correct, I wanted to wait until you have defeated Gabutyra and become a Kyoryuger. However, you defeating Gabutyra is more than enough. Plus, time is running short." Sho nodded and Torin continued. "I am from a world called Gamindustir."

"Huh?" Sho blinked in confusion. "Game…Industry? Like, a place for making games?"

"Close…It's pronounced 'Gamindustri' and it is a world separate from this one. Anyway, we will get to that a bit later once we have more time. Right now, I must bring you to that world. There is where the Deboss Army is at."

The hourglass began to glow as both Sho and Torin were surrounded in a yellow sphere. Gabutyra had suddenly turned into a red ball of energy as he entered the sphere with them. Sho was about to ask what was going on, until the sphere they were in shot up into the sky making the teen scream.

"Whoa!" yelled Sho as he looked down at the Island seeing the whole entire ocean view along with the other islands. "This is awesome!"

Torin gave an amusing chuckle before they entered a portal that was created out nowhere. Sho didn't have any time to question about it as they were already in some kind of white void with a rainbow path that was leading them somewhere.

"Where are we?" asked Sho looking around the void seeing nothing except for the path they were on.

"We are on the path towards Gamindustri , this realm is a pathway between both worlds keeping the balance together. Howeever, Deboss and his army have found a way to travel through both worlds, but it is only limited."

"Ah! If they found a way to travel to my world, then shouldn't I have stayed and taken care of those Zorima creatures?"

"Do not worry, Sho. I said they only have a limited access to your world, however, I am not sure how long that will last." Torin grimly said.

"What do you mean by this "limited access"? Is there some type of limiter is that they have?" Sho asked, curious to know what this means.

"Correct. You see my hourglass is limited by these sands which are made out of pure energy of the earth itself, which are powered by both power sources called Shares and Melody Earth. Of course, Gamindustri does share its power as well along with the people." Sho gained a confused look as he was trying to figure out what Torin had explained. Noticing this, the Wise God let out a sigh before saying. "Well, let's say that this is powered through the beliefs of people from both worlds and those worlds gives it; its power."

"Oh, I get it now." Sho lightly laughed putting his hands behind his head. "So, how long until we get there?"

"Close actually. Bur first I believe a friend of mine wants to speak." Torin said making Sho blink. He was about to ask who until a voice was heard.

[Hello there, my name is Historie.]

"Whoa, who said that?" Sho asked looking for anyone outside the sphere before calling out. "Hello? Is there anyone out there? If you can just say something, and we'll get out."

[No silly, I am not within the void.] Sho looked around again and felt Torin place a hand on his shoulder.

"Sho, my friend is speaking to us through via telepathic link. Listen closely, we have very important details to tell you." Torin said.

[Thank you, Torin.] Historie said before speaking to Sho. [Now Sho, I have heard a lot about you and that you have recently defeated Gabutyra, correct?]

"You bet! Gabutyra and I are now really close friends because of our fight. And we know we can handle each other's ferocity too, which is very awesome once we-"

[Sho, I am glad that you and Gabutyra are getting along so well, but we do have important matters to discuss. I would kindly appreciate it if you would please listen.]

"Sorry."

[Thank you. Now then, aside from what Torin has told you about the Deboss army, I must warn you of another threat. Within Gamindustir there are many monsters besides the ones that Deboss has under his control-his army included. Right now, those monsters have been acting out of control leaving the people of Gamindustir in a panic. There are those who try to fight them off, but their numbers keep growing in number.]

"Whoa. Sounds bad." said Sho.

[It is. And Gamindustri is made up of four landmasses that are ruled by Goddesses.]

"Four Landmasses? Goddesses?" questioned Sho.

[Yes. Those landmasses are four separate floating islands called Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Within those nations they are ruled by four Goddesses who provide divine protection amongst their independent land.]

"Doesn't sound like they're doing a good job of providing protection for their land most importantly, their people as well." snorted Sho crossing his arms. "Shouldn't they know? A king cannot rule his land if he does not become the king of himself first, and through virtue of believing in your own power and that you can make anything happen then people will start looking up to you, as both a ruler and someone who can lead!"

"Sho…" Torin gaped.

[Oh my, that was wonderful Sho. I did not know you had such a depth about subjects such as those.] Historie said amazed at how well that speech was made.

"Well of course. After all…I am going to be King of the Wild someday." Sho grinned making Torin laugh in amusement.

"Now you can why Gabutyra has taken a liking to Sho, don't you my old friend." he said.

[Yes, I can. Anyway Sho, I must hurry and tell you a few more things before my connection breaks. Right now I am currently being held against my will by the one who has locked my away. I have tried many times to break free, but my power is not a strong as it was. My confinement is weakening my powers, I am only using what little I muster up to through you and Torin. And of course, another one who I have been in contact with myself.]

"I see. But what do you need me to do?"

"Basically we need you to accompany a girl named Neptune. She is one of the goddess and rules over Planetune. However, her memories have been loss due to a battle with the other landmasses' goddesses. As you can guess already, she lost the battle but survived."

Sho nodded his head. "I see. So all I have to do is find this Neptune person, team up with her to stop the person who locked up Historie while stopping the Deboss Army as well?"

[Correct.] Historie began. [For right now, that is all you have to do. I must leave right now and conserve my power, so that will way I will speak to you and Neotune once you meet.]

"Until we speak again, my friend." Torin said.

[Yes. Until then…] And just like that Historie's voice wasn't heard again.

Sho blinked as he looked at Torin. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Sho?" Torin asked.

"Is there something going on between you and this Historie lady?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Torin asked, confused.

"I know I haven't met this lady in person yet, and haven't seen you guys interact directly but you seem really close."

"Well of course, Hisotire is one of the very first friends I have made." Torin said. "Anyway, we are close to our destination. Now Sho before we part ways, I must inform you of another task that must be done." Sho nodded knowing there is more to what he needs to do. "Once you enter Gamindusrti after you figure out why Gabutyra isn't sharing his power with you, there is a hidden temple within the landmasses. Once you find it speak with the guardian, he will inform you on your next task."

"Find a temple and its guardian, right? Alright then, I got it!" Sho gave a thumbs up as they were nearing a picture frame of four floating islands. Soon everything brightened up causing Sho to shield his eyes with his arms.

"Good luck." Was the last thing he heard from Torin.

* * *

><p>Sho slowly began to open his eyes after momentarily feeling hard pressures of the wind blowing through his face, as he can feel his black colored bangs flapping upwards rather than downwards. Blinking in confusion, Sho looked down to see that he was rather in fact falling down the ground as is he up about…four hundred maybe five hundered feet up the air or so? Meh, who knew?<p>

And of course oddly enough, the red eyed teen didn't seem to be affected by this in the slightest. Heck, he wasn't even screaming in fear or even looked worried. Instead he just looked confused and is wondering about what he should in this situation.

"Huh? I'm falling, eh?" he said before getting into his thinking position. "Wonder if Torin forgot to land me somewhere? Oh well, guess I'll just have to figure out this landing on my own." Sho looked down at the ground trying to see if there was some way he could land without having to on his feet. Logically it would be simply just to land on his feet, but they might sore after such a rough landing. "I wonder if Gabutyra is waiting for me down there somewhere…"

Using his sharp keen eyesight, Sho was trying to look for his new buddy as he already knew how tough and loyal Gabutyra can be. When they fought; they can literally understand what one another was saying without words being exchanged, and he knew that the Zyudenryu would be his best friend for life. Now that he thinks about it…is that why Gabutyra hasn't entrusted him with the power of a Kyoryuger yet? Oh well. He'll figure it out later. Anyway, he should really pay attention to where he is going to fall.

Looking down Sho could see a house that didn't seem far away from where he's at, considering that is most likely where he is going to fall. "A house, huh?" he pondered before letting out his usual grin. "Well alright then, let's hope the owners don't mind when I smash through their roof!"

* * *

><p>"Zonikers! What is that thing!?" cried a girl with purple hair that seemed a little messy with two strands that reached her shoulders, and also matching eyes. From her appearance she didn't look much older than Sho only about being two years younger than him at best. She wore a white zipped up hoodie with purple and light blue accents, a big round silver zipper with a purple "N", two big pockets that have large purple shape X's. Around her neck is a white chocker, the wrist-white bands, and wore two white X-shaped hairpins on her head. And then on her legs she wore long white and purpled striped stockings along with purple shoes on her feet. This is Neptune.<p>

On Neptune's right is another girl who appeared to be a little taller than her. She has long curvy peach-pinkish colored hair that reaches her back along with matching eyes. She wore a wool tank top colored white slightly tanned with unattached sleeves, and matching boots. She wore a black collar around her neck with a pink heart, red skirt, long black stockings, black headband with a white C, and then around her waist a black purse-like belt obviously meant for carrying supplies that also has a white C on it as well. This is Compa.

Neptune and Compa had just left the peach haired girl's house as she had finished treating Neptune after finding her crash landed outside of her house. The two had hit it off pretty well already becoming friends and a party; they were on their way to stop monsters from terrorizing people in one of the dungeons they're heading too. However when they were about ten feet away from Compa's house they had felt the ground shake and heard footsteps approaching them. And then, that's how they came across this hug mechanical red T-Rex standing before them.

"Nep-Nep? Can't you tell? It's a Tyrannosaurs Rex, a dinosaur otherwise known as a T-Rex silly." Compa told her while still looking at the Zyudenryu.

"Oh? A dinosaur eh?" said Neptune looking at Gabutyra from head to toe while circling around him. "I wonder what he's doing all the way out here. Oh! Maybe he's here to eat your house, Compa! Or worse us!" she quickly panicked.

"What? Oh my, I don't want my house to be eaten! My grandfather is inside currently watching his favorite show right now! If the house gets attacked, then he won't be able to television for a couple of months after paying for the home damages!" Compa said, worried.

Neptune continued to stare at Gabutyra seeing that he isn't doing anything. "Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

Compa noticed her friend's confusion and started to ask. "What's wrong Nep-Nep? Do you have a stomach ache or something?"

"No. It's just…" Neptune placed a hand underneath her chin while looking at Gabutyra who still ignored them while looking up at the sky. "It doesn't seem to be doing anything."

Compa looked at the Zyudenryu and noticed that it was just standing in his place. "Oh yeah, you're right. He doesn't seem to be doing anything at all. What do you think he's waiting around for?"

"I don't know." answered Neptune looking at the sky. "Maybe he's waiting for something up in the sky. Oh! Maybe he's waiting for some bird to come and is waiting to snatch it in his teeth!" The girl laughed making her best guess, which so happened to be not even remotely close. Half right but not close.

"You think so? He could be waiting for something to happen." Compa guessed correctly unknowingly to her.

The duo continued to stare at the Zyudenryu as they began to hear laughter coming from the sky. They can hear it coming closer and closer, until they were able to see the figure of a boy coming towards their direction!

"Another falling person!?" gasped Compa, looking at the falling boy.

"HAHAHA!" they heard him laugh.

"Whoa…He must be doing an extreme trick." Neptune guessed watching him head towards their direction. "And I think he's coming our way."

"Out of the way!" he yelled as the two felt the ground shake. Gabutyra stomped on the ground, excited to see his friend and is somehow waiting for him so he can catch him. Not sure how that's going to work with those stubby little arms. "Oh Gabutyra!"

* * *

><p>Sho tried to angle himself so he go for the land on Gabutyra's head but unfortunately, he actually saw him a bit too late as he was already too close to the ground. "Uh-oh…" He sweat dropped before going for the purple haired girl he spotted. "This might hurt."<p>

**THUD!**

Sho had guessed correctly about heading for the purple hair girl as their heads soon clashed into each other, which slowed down Sho's crash landing as they feel on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Compa gasped as she went to check on them.

"Nep-Nep, are you alright?" Compa cried, worried for her friend while the Zyudenryu roared as if trying to say if that boy was okay. Oh, that reminds her. "Oh and Mr…are you okay?"

"Dido…" Sho raised up an arm and gave a thumbs up.

"Sam here." Neptune rose up her own arm while letting her hand open wide. "Mind giving me a hand here, Compa?"

Copma grabbed her hand and helped the other bubbly girl on her feet, as Sho had slightly wobbled due to the thumbing on his head from crashing into Neptune's. However he regained composure and stood on his feet. Soon he started to laugh making the two look at him before Neptune interjected.

"Hey! What's so funny? If you hadn't noticed, you just crashed into my precious head here, you know!?" Neptune yelled before Sho looked at her.

"Sorry about that. It just sorta happened." he said before looking up at Gabutyra. "Ah, Gabutyra…! Good to see ya, pal. So this is where you went, eh?"

"Excuse me, mister." Compa began making Sho look at her with his wide grin. "Do you know this dinosaur?"

"Sure I do! His name is Gabutyra!" gestured Sho making the Zyudenryu roar. "Hahaha! Really? Is that so?"

"Whoa, you can understand this thing? Are you like some sort of jungle man or something?" Neptune asked.

"Yup! I'm gonna be King of the Wild!" Sho proudly said making the two tilt their heads in confusion.

"King…of the Wild?" questioned Compa. "Does such a thing really exist?"

"Of course it does!" smiled Sho. "Oh by the way…I haven't introduced myself yet, did I? My name is Sho, Sho Ryugasaki!"

"Well then Sho, my name is Compa." Compa introduced.

"And I'm Neptune!" Neptune introduced making him nod.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sho smiled before he met with Neptune's face as the said girl was in his personal space. He didn't mind it or anything, although he is curious to what she was looking at him. "Is there something wrong, Neptune?"

"Hmm…? You know, I think someone in my dream told me that there would be someone who's supposed to help me or something." Neptune questioned and then shrugged. "Meh, oh well, anyway Sho wanna become apart of our party? We're on our way to fight many monsters and stop more from attacking people, so we're off to look for the source and rescue someone named, Histy."

"Party?" blinked Sho as he looked at Neptune. Just by hearing the name alone, this must be the person that both Torin and Historie were talking about. Well is supposed to help so why not? He may not know what Gamindustri has in store for him, but he sure is excited and can't wait to find out! "Sure, okay! I'll become a ppart of your guys' party!"

"Oh you will? Goodie, then we have a new friend who will join us on our long hard adventure!" Compa cheered.

Sho smiled before turning to look up at Gabutyra. "Gabutyra!" He raised up his hand and Gabutyra opened his mouth before a battery came out, shrank down into a regular sized battery, and landed on Sho's hand. Gabutyra's eyes shut close as he was suddenly enveloped in a light aura before flying off somewhere.

"Whoa." Neptune and Compa had their eyes wide as they looked at the flying sphere of light.

"What was that? Is your dinosaur friend like magic or something?" Neptune asked. "Or no…is he robot because of that weird shrinking battery that came out of his mouth?"

Sho smiled and lightly laughed as the group began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Deboss Base<strong>

Meanwhile somewhere in a place that seems more like the inside of a person, their stomach area most likely stood five figures, standing in front of three pillars that had the facial expressions of sorrow, anger, and joy respectively. They each have a temperature gauge that is not yet filled out.

One of the figures is a humanoid that resembled the Statue of Liberty with a black skeletal-like face with yellow eyes. He has large armored shoulder pads with a single jagged spike with a yellow tip on the right shoulder; while oddly enough the left doesn't, he also wore a black and red robe with gold accents, he carried a gray book with a yellow symbol on it. On his face he also had the same emotion-faces as the pillars from sorrow (right cheek), joy (forehead), and anger (left cheek). This t is Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos.

The second humanoid is a living suit of armor themed after both an oni and lion due to how he looked; plus the armored manes around his face gave him that lion appearance. He has bright yellow eyes, antlers on the forehead, and sharp teeth. The armor's body was mostly red with a fur turf around his neck, large lightning bolts on his upper arms, wore black fabric with the upper chest having the Taiko symbols and over his heart is the fury emotion face. On the stomach area he is protected by white armor that resembled razor sharp teeth. He has chains over his torso, tiger cloth covering the legs, and has sharp clawed feet. This is Raging Knight, Doglod.

The third humanoid was mostly just a steel blue armored man with white spheres on the knees, thighs, upper chest, and arms. His head is somewhat shaped like a tear with a point spike on the tip, his facial expression seems to look sad and literally crying due to the tear drops on his face. This is Sorrowful Knight, Aigaron.

And finally the two last humanoids seem to be even odder looking that Aigaron. One is a female that was colored pink whose head is shaped of a heart with a white face that just looked happy with black areas on the bridge of her nose to the shoulders. On her forearms are red and yellow hot air balloon shaped forearms, had a pink skirts that are obviously hearts. Finally, the other one beside her is dressed in an all green witch-like Halloween costume and has large green eyes. These two are Joyful Knight Candelilla and Funfilled Spy Luckiro.

"I sense the presence of this world's doubts and sorrows. It is pleasing that these foolish little girls have are letting their people down, and the monsters are proving well to spread their fear." Chaos said, pleased with how things are going.

"Screw doubts and sorrow! Where the hell is all of the anger at!? I want Gamindustri to be filled with hate! Only hate can bring back our lord!" Dogold yelled with electricity coming off his body. Aigaron, Cadelilla and Luckyryo all backed away from him in fear as the Sorrowful Knight spoke up.

"If this is all for our leader, then please don't be so angry if our plan is working. It'll be make me want to tear up." Aigaron said using his finger to wipe a tear away from his eyes that actually flew off and twinkled.

"Shut it, Aigaron! There isn't enough anger in this world yet!"

"Oh but…we also need to fill this world with joy and happiness, Luckyryo and I must spread those joys as well." Candelilla said.

"Do not worry." Chaos began. "Once we absorb the emotions of these humans, we'll be able to revive our Lord, Deboss." The Thousand-Faced Priest then felt a presence, not inside their base but somewhere out in Gamindusitr. "I see. So that fool is on the move again, is he? No matter. He shall be dealt with soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everybody hoped you all liked this first chapter. Just a few announcements on this before I go off. Okay so first off, the Kyoryugers will obviously be separated and there won't be any cool mecha action. However, I will try my best to make that happen if I can possible. And please don't ask or request if any of the heroines will be Kyoryugers, because I already have those positions filled already.<strong>

**Also sorry that there wasn't any transformations in this chapter, but it will certainly happen in the next chapter which won't take long for me to do. So until then, take care and…**

**Peace!**


End file.
